


Early

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, On at least three surfaces in Megatron's habsuite, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: Minimus had a lover now and it had turned his world upside down, and as he checked his chronometer yet again he wondered, for the first time in his functioning, if he couldn’t just leave his shift early.





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for Scraplet on tumblr! (I don't know your ao3 name oops). They asked for Megatron/Minimus and who was I to say no?

When Minimus was on shift, he didn’t look forward to the end of it. There was no point – thinking about how much time was left didn’t make it pass any faster, and in fact just led to being less productive while waiting that same amount of time. It was a useless mental exercise that resulted in subpar work.

It didn’t escape him that until recently that had been an easy philosophy to follow since work was, in fact, the highlight of Ultra Magnus’s day. When it was over he was left with spare time that he had no one to share it with. Or, at least, no one that he felt comfortable reaching out to in that manner.

But, for better or worse, his time on the Lost Light had changed that.

Minimus was actually able to exist outside of Ultra Magnus. Minimus had friends and companions. Minimus could have, Primus save him,  _fun_.

And at that moment, Minimus was checking his chronometer for the third time in practically as many minutes, holding back an exasperated ex-vent.

It was a matter of minutes, certainly, but that was no excuse for his behavior. There was plenty that Minimus could finish up in that amount of time, signatures he could add to requests from crewmembers, stamps of rejection on others, that much less work for the next day—

But all that Minimus could think about was the mech waiting for him. It had been—Primus, he didn’t like to do that particular math, but it had been well over a month since Megatron and he had been able to spend any extended period of time together that wasn’t spent recharging. While there was a spark-deep comfort he would have never guessed could be found curled up in Megatron’s arms while recharging, it wasn’t quite enough at times when Minimus knew what other highly pleasurable experiences that same frame could give him.

Minimus had a lover now and it had turned his world upside down, and as he checked his chronometer yet again he wondered, for the first time in his functioning, if he couldn’t just leave his shift early.

* * *

“You’re early,” was Megatron’s comment as he opened his habsuite door. It wasn’t accusatory or judgmental – truthfully, the captain just looked surprised.

Minimus still felt his spark pulse a little faster though as he nodded.

“I left my shift early.”

“Oh?” It was subtle, so much so that Minimus wouldn’t have noticed if his field hadn’t been reaching for Megatron’s, but Megatron’s field flickered with warmth. “Run out of work to be done for the day?”

“No,” Minimus admitted and Megatron’s lips started to lift at the corners. “Rather, I decided it would be best to finish those tasks at a later date when I wasn’t so distracted.”

“Distracted, you say?”

Minimus’s frame warmed with the timbre of Megatron’s rumbling voice and the way those optics were practically devouring him on the spot. How the captain managed to make him feel so desirable was a mystery to Minimus, but Primus how it worked. Were it not for millions of years of memories to insist otherwise, Minimus could have sworn that they were a couple of newly forged mecha with the way his spark fluttered in its casing.

“Indeed. Perhaps you could assist me with that?” A terrible line that Minimus would have regretted immediately if Megatron hadn’t in turn held out his servo to Minimus.

“With pleasure.”

Minimus laid his servo in Megatron’s and let himself be led inside. It was only a couple of steps and the sliding shut of the door before all of Minimus’s thoughts melted away as his frame was easily lifted, his arms already reaching to wrap around Megatron’s shoulders while the captain laid claim to his lips. For all that he once was, no one would know it from the way that Megatron kissed. It was the kind of kiss one would read about in silly romance stories – just the soft press of lips at first, firm but patient as they molded with Minimus’s. It was only as Megatron got Minimus settled in his grip, one arm slung under the smaller mech’s aft and the other bracing up his back so his servo could cradle the back of Minimus’s neck, that his glossa finally slipped from between his lips, more a question than demand.

Minimus moaned his relinquishment as he gladly let his captain lick into mouth.

His back gently hit the back of the closed door, Megatron’s arm slipping out from behind him once Minimus’s weight was stable against the surface.

Where Minimus had expected the slow build to continue, however, he instead found his frame jostled as now both large servos were under his aft. Megatron’s impossibly powerful frame lifted him with ease until his legs, which had been hooked around Megatron’s waist, now settled atop his shoulders.

“Megatron!” Minimus gasped, both surprised and scandalized as Megatron’s digits splayed across his aft to hold and caress and his lips immediately found their way against Minimus’s array cover. Megatron chuckled and the ex-vent brushing against Minimus’s rapidly warming metal had him shuddering in turn.

“You’re not the only one who’s been distracted today. I’ve been counting the hours until this moment, and then the minutes,” Megatron purred, the rumbling of his vocalizer tickling the sensitive cover. “I would have resorted to counting the seconds if you had not arrived early.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Minimus insisted, even as his legs curled around the armor of Megatron’s shoulders, one shin lifting to nudge his helm closer. Impatience must have been contagious as Minimus allowed his panels to shift away without the lingering foreplay they usually engaged in. Megatron hummed his pleasure to be allowed in so easily, dipping forward to drag his glossa along the seam of Minimus’s valve. Minimus’s helm fell back against the door with a thunk and a soft groan.

Primus, it had been far,  _far_  too long since Minimus had had the time to indulge himself in Megatron’s ministrations.

“I assure you it’s no exaggeration.” Megatron’s ex-vent felt cool against Minimus’s moist valve, and he had to admit that not all of the slickness was from Megatron’s glossa and lips. “And that’s without speaking to how I have had the delight of having  _the_  Minimus Ambus leave his shift early to be in my arms. If you weren’t interested in my impatience, you shouldn’t have fanned the flames.”

Megatron retained his collected exterior, but his field further unfurled around Minimus to reveal the roiling longing hidden behind pretty words, the sheer unfettered need Megatron held for his little lover.

Minimus would swear his spark was becoming swollen with arousal and affection as his back arched and his hips pressed into Megatron’s eager mouth.

Despite the impatience Minimus could feel pressing into his field, Megatron kissed his valve like he had Minimus’s lips. Soft but firm kisses rained across the sensitive protoform, taking his anterior node between gentle lips but only long enough for Megatron to flick his glossa against it before moving on to do the same along one valve lip and then the other. It was stimulating and frustrating all at once as Minimus’s need soared. His array had been neglected for too long and was eagerly building charge now, especially with Megatron’s lust twisting with his own, but it simply wasn’t enough. Megatron’s treatment was  _too_ soft, not going anywhere even as Minimus squirmed in the hold of his captain’s large servos.

Minimus’s thighs tightened around Megatron’s shoulders as he groaned deeply, his servos that had found themselves on Megatron’s helm originally for stability now grasping tightly and trying to pull him in closer,  _harder_ —

“Now you’re testing  _my_ patience.”

And instead of the snicker that Minimus had expected in response to that, Megatron’s cooling fans roared to life and he hummed pleasantly. His field spiked.

“We wouldn’t want that.”

Any retort that Minimus might have had was lost in long string of gasping moans as Megatron buried his face into his valve, his thick glossa delving past caliper rings to taste him deeply while his nose pressed against the pulsing anterior node. With long strokes to find inner nodes, Megatron had Minimus writhing against the wall, hips jerking forward to take more and deeper and finally chase his charge to its final destination. All that kept Minimus from dislodging himself from his perch were Megatron’s large servos and broad shoulders. For all the distance that lay between Minimus and the floor, Minimus felt utterly safe as Megatron all but devoured his anterior node and left him trembling as overload grasped him by the spark and tore through his frame.

The flat of Megatron’s glossa gave a last few long strokes as Minimus came down from the high. There was no mistaking the pleased hum of the captain’s systems or how his fans roared with his still unaddressed arousal.

Minimus lessened his grip on Megatron’s helm, instead simply stroking it.

“Did that scratch your itch?” Megatron asked as with one last flick against Minimus’s now oversensitive node he moved Minimus’s frame to be held against his chest, legs back around his hips and Minimus’s mouth hovering in front of his own.

It had never been a secret that Megatron was a gorgeous mech, even if it had once been considered an unfortunate truth that went unspoken among the Autobots. But now, with Minimus’s lubricants staining the lower half of his face, lips glistening as they quirked, his optics bright with desire completely and utterly focused on Minimus–

Minimus grabbed Megatron’s helm and pulled him in for a kiss, sweeping his glossa into his captain’s mouth to taste them both.

“It will take more than that,” Minimus admitted to the swirling delight of Megatron’s field. For all that relief flooded Minimus’s frame, it didn’t wipe out the need that still ached in his frame and spark in equal measure. If anything it only keyed Minimus up more and had his hips rocking against Megatron’s abdominal plating.

“Well, I aim to please.”

Megatron moved from the door, though he didn’t get far before settling his aft down on his desk, allowing Minimus to straddle his lap. The captain’s thighs were wide which meant that Minimus’s legs had to spread all the wider for them, but the stretch was long missed as Minimus settled, his servos grasping onto Megatron’s thighs to keep himself from pawing at Megatron’s still closed panel.

Minimus shuddered as his field gave his longing away and Megatron’s spike quickly pressurized into view.

The longing was so strong in fact that when Megatron reached his servo down to curl his digits into Minimus’s valve, Minimus gently but assuredly pushed the servo away with a shake of his helm.

“I can’t wait, so just– I’ll be careful, I promise,” Minimus murmured when Megatron looked ready to protest. “After all, it wouldn’t be prudent to start the one night we’ve finally managed to schedule together by injuring myself.”

And, of all things, Megatron laughed. It was quiet and rumbled deep in his chassis and for a short moment his face looked millions of years younger.

“You never cease to amaze, Mini–”

Minimus had to kiss him. Had to grab Megatron by the sides of his helm and pull him down just to feel his ex-vent, to taste him again. Had to feel the gentle vibrations of laughter against his lips while his hips tilted so his valve slid along Megatron’s spike.

Megatron’s hold on Minimus’s hips tightened as the smaller mech pressed down, slowly taking the head his captain’s spike into his frame, his calipers parting easily for his lover. Minimus shuddered and moaned into Megatron’s mouth, and his digits hooked Megatron so he couldn’t move away from their kiss. And just like that – his lover’s lips against his own in a hurried kiss – Minimus slowly lifted and dropped his hips, fragging himself open on Megatron’s spike.

A nearly inaudible whine escaped Minimus as he dropped far enough down that their lips simply could not meet anymore, the extent of their flexibility exceeded. He imagined that Megatron must have heard it though since his servo found Minimus’s helm, first stroking along his facial insignia a few times before tracing his kiss-swollen lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Megatron growled as his field whipped around his frame with desperation. His thumb pushed between Minimus’s lips while his other servo still gripped Minimus’s hip – he did not pull Minimus down harder or faster, just tracking his progress, waiting to bottom out and finally lose himself in Minimus’s heat. Megatron’s optics burned blindingly bright. “And I could not be more honored.”

With a shuddering ex-vent, Minimus sunk down and felt impossibly full as his array was finally flush with Megatron’s. The spike was hot inside him, sparking charge across Minimus’s internal nodes and sending pleasure rushing up his back to settle in his spark. His glossa was lax under Megatron’s thumb, but as the overwhelming fullness settled, Minimus managed to close his mouth and suckle the digit briefly.

Megatron twitched inside him and charge crackled between them.

Minimus pulled his mouth back and his valve fluttered around Megatron’s spike enticingly.

“I missed you,” Minimus admitted, afraid for a moment that it was too quiet to be heard over their combined cooling fans. But Megatron’s optics flared and his servos stroked Minimus’s frame.

“As have I.”

Minimus grasped Megatron’s shoulders to pull himself up enough that he could drop down again, groaning as intense pleasure washed over him.

“Then overload in me.”

Megatron’s field snapped and crackled with sharp bursts as he finally moved. His servos covered Minimus’s back as the smaller mech was lifted again, shaking and gasping as the movement settled nearly his whole weight down on Megatron’s spike which jostled inside him as Megatron took three long strides to the berth.

Minimus’s back was laid gently on the berth padding and then Megatron  _moved_.

One large servo still held Minimus’s hip, though now it was to keep him in place as larger and more powerful hips rolled against him, pulling a grunt or a moan or a gasped “Megatron–!” with each frame-rattling thrust. The other servo pressed one of Minimus’s back against the berth above his helm, thick digits interlacing with his thin ones, squeezing as Megatron’s field wrapped Minimus up in sheer affection.

Minimus was completely surrounded and filled with Megatron and it felt comforting and freeing and  _fun_ —

With a roar of his engine, Megatron grasped Minimus tight and grunted his name as overload rolled through his powerful frame. Transfluid overfilled Minimus’s valve, spilling out and down his aft while arcs of charge snapped between thick warbuild armor and sturdy loadbearer plating. Data from sensory nodes overwhelmed with the physical pleasure of calipers tightening around the spike pushing them open was twisting with the powerful charge of Megatron’s overload where it sank into Minimus’s lines, and when they swarmed Minimus’s spark he felt his systems crackle with circuit-shorting bliss.

The overload didn’t knock Minimus out but it was a near thing as his processor spun. The best Minimus could manage was to tighten his digits around Megatron’s and reach up towards his face as satisfaction washed over him.

Minimus frowned at the sudden emptiness of his valve but it disappeared as Megatron’s kissed him. The large mech had his other arm braced next to Minimus to keep his mass from crushing Minimus and it warmed his spark.

Megatron hummed a pleased note.

“Would it make me a terrible captain if I said you should leave your shift early more often?” he teased, voice gruff with the lingering charge. Minimus huffed as amused ex-vent as Megatron lips lazily trailed across his facial insignia.

“Absolutely,” Minimus stated. Megatron chuckled and Minimus’s spark swelled with unspoken emotions. “But I will still take it under advisement.”

“That’s acceptable. For the time being though, shall we move this to the bath?”

Minimus’s processor quietly observed that the minutes of work he lost by leaving early were being replaced by minutes spent relaxing in a bath with Megatron, and he smiled softly to himself as he nodded.


End file.
